119610-wildstar-christmas-wish-list-and-merry-xmas-to-all-carbine-nexus
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OMFG This, how did this escape me. Can I like your post more than once? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- all of this plus: Race/faction change Remove stupid level cap for gathering skills | |} ---- ---- This is pretty much exactly what I want, minus #10. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Real quick idea just off my head for this. Make a new housing plug, a "livestock" pen that collects things like jabbits, rowsdowers, roan, etc. depending on level. Killing them grants no experience or money, but can grant you leather (and possibly meat, though this might make it incongruous with other collection plugs). Just an idea. | |} ---- I like all these things, but I'm curious--is there some reason you can't just buy the leather on the CX? I'm not an outfitter, but I can't recall any time in recent history where I went to the CX and thought the cost of leather made it particularly profitable for me to sell it there... | |} ---- I am perpetually broke. I currently have around 3p across all 6 characters. So yeah, buying 60 leather a day at 40s each would be a considerable chunk of my change. None of my other crafters require an inordinate amount of resource farming like outfitter (I don't have my tailor to 50 yet tho). | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ... Sombreros for the Dominion... *imagines Cassian highborns with sombreros* :lol: How about bowler hats instead? Edit: Also, another thing to add to my wishlist: "Gods of the Pell" and "Blades of the Torine" added to the music options in housing. | |} ---- I was thinking Chuas. Andale Andale! Arriba Arriba! As for Cassians, just call it the Urban Sombrero. | |} ---- ---- ---- Seems getting used to these forum settings is something as well lol Excuse the madness of my edit.. As a totally new player to Wildstar ive gotta say the population seems more than worrying at low level, since last night through the tutorial area & up to level 10 ish so far ive seen 1 other player & that was on the tutorial ship =/ Loving the game, combat is great & its all handled so well or so it seems to my early player eyes but that population problem is well....shudder... I gave DDO a try last week just for old times sake & what then seemed like a sparse pop now seems like a train in India Not ragging on the game, I think its great thus far but unless I bump into some people soon its gonna start affecting morale & the avert the finger hitting the sub button :( Lurking at end game or? | |} ---- ---- As of Drop 3 players can now skip the Arkship so that's probably why you don't see many people there. You'll see a lot more people hanging around your faction's capital city (Thayd/Illum) near their respective space ports. I can't comment on Illum since I prefer the other AH location due to its proximity to the crafting workstations. What you might want to look for are a levelling guild or one of the levelling circles. I can only give a personal answer. I want to do end-game content but that requires a certain amount of prep that is locked behind several reputation and end-game currency grinds. Since the character I'm doing it on didn't hit 50 until after the Megaserver transition I'm still working through that. FWIW, that character is now somewhat established in the RP community so I tend to do that instead of pay any attention to my alts when I don't feel like working on end-game. What I've seen from Drop 4 so far has me super excited. That should come out around the time many people are going to burn out from WoD. Fingers crossed for a big pop jump in 2015. | |} ---- ----